


Red Warmth

by randomnnoodles



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomnnoodles/pseuds/randomnnoodles
Summary: Christmas is close and Izumo went on a trip to Scottland. Meanwhile Tatara and Mikoto find themselves being stuck at Homra's.A One shot for everyone who needs a lil bit fluff in dry times like that.
Relationships: Suoh Mikoto/Totsuka Tatara
Kudos: 37





	Red Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> It may be summer but that didn't stop me from writing a Christmas one shot. So I guess Merry early Christmas xD!

It was the 17th of December which meant Christmas was close. Kusanagi had been away for the weekend to get new liquid from Scotland. So, it was just Tatara, Anna and Mikoto at the bar.

It was already later in the evening when Tatara was baking some biscuits. He had tried out a new recipe he found in one of Kusanagi’s books that was laying around on a shelf. Tatara really liked experimenting around and so he added some food coloring to the dough. He thought it would look prettier and he also wanted to surprise Anna.

Tatara actually didn’t mean to stay here for the night but a snowstorm had hit Shizume City so he found himself being stuck at Homra’s baking biscuits. Not that he didn’t like that, Tatara was obviously more than happy to have the opportunity to spend his night with Mikoto. Speaking of Mikoto, he dozed off a few hours ago on his favorite couch he usually took one of his naps.

Tatara was humming one of the Christmas songs that were stuck in his head when he shoved the biscuits into the oven. It was the time of the year radio stations would play those songs up and down, but he had always enjoyed them. The sandy blond wondered if Mikoto would like his biscuits, or if he actually gave them a try. He did hope so, as he had put much effort into them.

In the bar now hang a sweet smell of the Cookies. Tatara heard some small footsteps and as he turned around his eyes met Anna’s. “Oh, why are you still awake Anna?” he approached her with one of his soft smiles.

“Can’t sleep.” She said. Her gaze went to the oven and as she breathed in the sweet air her face softened. “What are you doing Tatara?”

“I’m baking something for us three. Christmas biscuits.”

Anna simply nodded. “I’ve never had something like this before.”

She was right. Mikoto had never celebrated Christmas with her and Tatara saw it as his own duty to change that. “I’m sure you will like them.” Without asking Anna he decided to make her some hot chocolate with whipped cream.

By that time Mikoto woke up. He tilted his head towards the others and sleep still was marking his face.

“King. Anything I can get you?” Tatara asked him joyfully.  
He just shook his head, still being half asleep. Tatara nodded as a reply and then handed the mug over to Anna and they both sat down on one of the couches that was still free.

It was silent for a bit and Tatara’s gaze went outside where all he could see were snowflakes. He loved snow a lot and something about of this storm made it even more cozier at Homras. Winter really was a beautiful season. The cold didn’t bother him, next to Mikoto he couldn’t feel any coldness anyway, his warmth has always accompanied Tatara. Nothing ever felt this good as Mikoto’s red as Anna had called it.

As Anna drank out her chocolate she yawned, so Tatara decided it would be time for her to go to bed. She after all was a kid and needed enough sleep.  
After Anna was asleep Tatara went downstairs again and his eyes now met Mikoto’s. “You look tired King.” Tatara placed himself next to Mikoto resting his head on Mikoto’s shoulder.

“Cause I am.” He simply answered. “And same goes to you Totsuka.”

“Yeah you are right, I managed to get quite a lot of stuff done today.” His eyes got heavy and keeping them up now was difficult and Mikoto noticed that. “Let’s get you some rest.” Mikoto carried him like a baby into his own apartment to his bedroom.

Tatara really was surprised that he just took him with him, but he was happy. Lately a lot of stuff has happened between them, as on one day Mikoto decided to make out with him. Nothing even special happened on that day, it was a typical Saturday night at the bar and as the last guests had left, Homra's King decided to have some more fun with the younger one. Mikoto wasn’t the type of a person to speak about his feelings or anything like that, but he always had shown much interest towards Tatara and deep down both had waited for it to finally happen.

No one of the other guys knew that they had a kind of love thing going on, they both didn’t want it to make it public already so they decided it would be the best to give it some time and see how things turn out.

Mikoto gently placed Tatara on his bed and gave him a short but yet so caring kiss. Mikoto didn’t lay down already. “I’ll go for a shower.”  
“It’s alright.” Tatara answered, his voice sounding tired.

Mikoto had finished his shower after a bit and when he came back, he found Tatara being already asleep. He watched his chest moving up and down, his breath really was even.  
He smoked a last cigarette before heading to bed and then dried his hair. After the shower he felt much better, but a part of his body was itching for more. It would be too selfish of him to wake Tatara up, so he guessed it would be the best to wait it out, even though everything in his body was screaming for more.

He placed himself next to Tatara, pulling the younger one closer to him and then he protectible put on arm around him. Mikoto gave him a last good night kiss when he also fell asleep. They’d anyway have enough time the next day for some more fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> You can find me on Instagram under @/random.nnoodles


End file.
